Love's Ways
by 0xJJx0
Summary: Love has its good, weird, bad, and unthoughtful ways this shows what it's like for Katara and Aang...Kataang fans read this!
1. Chapter One

**Hi! Welcome to my new Fanfic, it's a totally KATAANG! O Since they're meant to be, and since in my last Fanfic, it was a bit of Zutara, I figured I'd give Aang and Katara a chance.**

Toph, Sokka, Aang, Katara, Momo and Appa were surrounded by a warm fire on a cool night. The moon shone bright and the stars were beautiful. The sky was a beautiful deep blue. All of them would have to survive together in order to defeat Azula.

"So, when are we going to see Suki again?" Sokka firstly brought up as they were roasting full and juicy fruit that tasted great when it was dried.

"I don't know, you tell me." Toph snickered.

"Don't listen to her," Katara said.

"Who ever does listen to 'her'?" Toph sighed.

"Oh come on," Katara replied, "anyways, maybe the day after tomorrow we can go see Suki. We can just tell you _love_ training to be a warrior."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "That's not the only reason I want to go, smart little sister."

"We wouldn't have figured," Katara joked.

"Yeah, Sokka, last night in your sleep I heard you say, 'Suki, you're my light, my princess who is beautiful' or some crud like that." She blew some hair out of her eyes. "If some guy pulled a pathetic line like that on _me, _I'd show them how ugly I can be."

"Oh, come on, Toph," Katara said, "You're really pretty, naturally, too. Remember when we were sneaking in to see the Earth King? You looked great."

"Well, I can't see myself," Toph said, aggravated.

"Well, trust me," Katara smiled.

Toph shook it off. She just kept roasting her fruit. It was silent for a while, and everybody could only hear the crickets hiding in the bushes near them.

Sokka got up and went to wander around the trees.

"He probably wants to talk to Yue," Katara whispered to Aang. He nodded and they decided to leave him alone as they talked amongst themselves.

Meanwhile, Sokka sat in a tree long away from the others. He looked up at the shining room, and smiled. He shut his eyes and rested peacefully against a branch. Then he whispered, "You're shining so beautifully tonight."

When Sokka didn't return an hour later, Katara started to get worried. Aang decided they'd look for them, but Toph told everybody to be quiet.

"I can probably feel him walking if he's on the ground," she said. Everybody stayed quiet and stood still.

After a couple moments, when Toph didn't come up with any results, Katara said, "Maybe he's too far for you."

"Impossible, I can even _smell_ fear miles away. He didn't walk miles, trust me, I think he's too lazy," Toph replied, being stubborn. After a minute, she sat down in disgust. "I don't know where he is. He's probably in a tree, probably fell asleep there."

"Well, we can't let him freeze while he's sleeping," Katara answered.

"Why not?" Toph asked.

Katara shot her a look.

They went looking immediately and Aang looked in high trees while Toph stopped every couple minutes when she thought she felt something.

"Sokka?" Aang called.

"We have to be quieter," Katara replied, "we don't know what's in this forest."

"We can't go too far from Appa," Toph pointed out. "I can't see the fire, just so you know."

They wandered a bit farther, and finally, Katara found her brother. He was asleep high in a tree, back closer to the fire.

"Hey, big bro, wake up," Katara said, trying to lift him up. "Hey, Aang, can you help me out here?"

Aang air bended Sokka down to the ground. He woke up with his eyes wide open. "Uh, you could have just asked to wake me up." He rolled his eyes and walked off, almost tripping because of his clumsiness.

While Toph and Sokka walked ahead arguing over something, Katara and Aang had some alone time in back…


	2. Chapter Two

**This is the romantic chapter…enjoy! (Sorry the other one was really long)**

"So," Aang started, nervously, "Anything new?"

Katara laughed. "Nothing you don't know about." She replied.

"Well…actually, there was something I wanted to say and I figured right here under the moon and the nice sky and all that stuff figuring all this and I don't know what I'm saying but anyways I think right here would be a nice place, don't you think?"

"Aang…I didn't understand most of the things you said," Katara laughed.

They reached Appa and Aang walked in back of Appa and Katara followed. "I did hear you wanted to say something to me, though," she said.

"At least you heard that," Aang joked.

"Yeah, so, if you want to talk, let's sit down," Katara offered. Aang did so as she sat next to him.

"Katara," Aang said, taking her hand. Katara blushed furiously. "I needed to let you know that…well; I just figured it was okay right now, it being all nice outside–"

"Aang, get on with it," Katara laughed nervously, still blushing.

Aang breathed in and out. It took Katara a moment or two to realize what was going on, as Aang leaned in to her, his eyes slowly closing, Katara's widening, but then her eyes closed in a heartbeat as soon as his lips touched hers; an instant wave took over Katara's body as she calmed down while kissing him.

But Katara pushed away from Aang, "It's too risky with Sokka around the corner," she explained. "He'd _murder_ you if he saw…us."

Aang smiled sheepishly. "Well…" he said, "when he's asleep…"

"Aang!" Katara laughed. "I'm a girl, not a toy; I don't have a turn on or turn off button."

Aang blushed. "You're just the first person I've ever kissed," he explained. "It's kind of addicting if you've just kissed somebody you have feelings for…you would probably would know."

"I'm learning this all now," Katara said. "I've…never kissed another guy," Katara had said it so quickly Aang had to catch that again. "But I didn't have the time to." She explained. "Practicing to water bend and all…" She inhaled and then smiled.

"A good-night kiss under the stars?" Aang asked.

"Absolutely."

One more absolutely refilling kiss from Aang, and it got Katara thinking about him all night long; not that she never did, but it was different this time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks for commenting and reviewing. Here's some thrill, barely any, but some… **

**Oh and thanks for the reviews! (-)**

In the morning, Sokka was actually the first awake, so he woke up Aang first. Aang's eyes slowly opened and then he rolled over and told him to go back to sleep.

"No, Aang, get up," Sokka whispered. There was a tone in his voice that got Aang awake immediately.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking around. Everything looked fine to him.

"Yes, there is!" Sokka took Aang's arm fiercely and led him to the ground. He started immediately, "I don't know what to think, so first…what were you doing behind Appa with my baby sister last night? Are your hormones kicking in? Don't you dare take it out on my sister!" That part was only a warning.

"What…?" Aang asked, innocently. Katara was right; he shouldn't have asked for a good-night kiss, Sokka probably caught them.

"Don't act like you don't know, you disgusting–"

"Sokka, calm down, okay? Look, she, uh, had a thorn in her foot and she didn't want you going crazy so she let me take it out before she started crying." Aang sighed of relief. Now, to hope Sokka bought it.

Sokka eyed Aang carefully, and then breathed out heavily of relief as well. "Good," he said, "I thought that it was something else." He wiped 'sweat' off his forehead.

_He's that relieved?_ Aang thought, _because if he did find out we liked each other, then he'll probably kill a whole nation._

"What? No," Aang said, "I don't like Katara."

Sokka smiled, "Oh? Who do you like, oh Master?" he joked.

"Uh…" Aang gulped. "I don't like anybody. That's a stupid question; the Avatar doesn't have time for love!" He laughed.

"Tell me who, Aang, I'm not a dunce."

Aang tilted his head and studied Sokka. "You sure about that?"

"Shut up." Sokka said, turning away.

Katara tapped on Aang's shoulder. He turned around, facing the flawless and beautiful girl that stood before him. He smiled brightly; Aang wanted as much approval from Katara as he could get.

"So, did you tell Sokka?" Katara asked, hoping he hadn't.

"No way," Aang shook his head. "He thinks I like somebody else, but I told him that the Avatar doesn't have time for love."

Katara looked a little hurt.

"I mean, I lied to him…I have all the time for you, Katara," he said.

Katara was just about to kiss his cheek but then Sokka popped back out, and screamed, "THERE'S A BUG ON ME! Why are things _still always_ attacking me!?"

Katara ran to him and started screaming. "It's huge!"

Then, Toph jumped into the picture with a leaf and squashed the bug that was still on Sokka's arm. "Ew." He said, in response as thanks.

"You're welcome," Toph wiped her hands together and said in satisfactory, "My work here is done."

Suddenly, everybody heard Azula's voice.

"_Finally_," she said. Everybody turned to look at her, but Sokka was prepared. He always brought his weapons everywhere. He got into fighting position, but Azula laughed, "You don't need to try to fight me. I need the Avatar. That's all,"

"No way…that's not going to happen, Azula," Katara hissed.

With a flash, Aang and Azula were gone.

"Uh, there's something wrong with both of your theories. Toph, your job isn't done, and Katara, it did just happen." Sokka said.

Toph angrily walked back to Appa.

Katara was almost going to cry, but Sokka put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry…I don't mind postponing seeing Suki if we have to find Aang." Which, in Sokka's case, was one of the nicest things he's ever said; in return, Katara hugged Sokka and then followed Toph.

Where were they going to find Aang? Well, they knew the first stop: the Fire Nation…


	4. Chapter Four

**Here's the fourth chapter… (this is a deep chapter) I can't fit everything in here, so most other things are going to be in the fifth chapter. Now, here's a question for you to answer: How long do you think Azula should hold Aang hostage? I need everybody else's opinion. Thanks!**

**(Oh, and as I promised Denys, this part is dedicated to you. whistle dance Well, there it is. Thanks for reading my fanfics!)**

Katara lay awake that night pretty late. She didn't know what time it was, but she guessed it was now early in the morning, as she strained her eyes to keep them open, looking at the stars.

"Are you still awake?" Sokka asked her.

"Yes," Katara admitted.

"You're looking at the stars?"

"Yes."

"It makes me think," Sokka said, quietly, "I don't know why, but it really calms me looking at the sky." He turned to his sister and smiled, "Mainly the moon."

Katara managed a smile. "It really does you some favor," she said. "The sky gets you to sleep?"

"Well, yeah, but partly 'cos I'm really tired. But I dream of the moon, sometimes, you know that?"

Katara wasn't too used to this side of Sokka. She nodded. "You loved her…" she started, "but Sokka, how do you know you're in love?"

Sokka hesitated. "That's a weird question for a girl to ask her brother," he said. "But, I'll answer honestly. You just know, it's not a maybe type of thing. You can only find your love so many times in life."

With that, Sokka turned back to his side, and fell asleep. It left Katara thinking about Aang. Even though he wasn't up in the sky like Yue was, she truly wondered if he was okay. He was probably being held hostage in the jail on the Fire Nation's ship. He might be starving to death, or being tortured…Azula would be enjoying all this.

She told herself to stop thinking about bad things happening to him. Instead, she thought about what Sokka said, even though they didn't talk very long. He told her that love wasn't a maybe type of thing. But Katara couldn't have been in love; the thought of her loving Aang romantically made her feel strange, because at first she'd never thought about it like that.

Oh, what was she talking about? She'd kissed him twice; she couldn't have been in love, even if she had feelings before about him. If it wasn't for Aang, she probably wouldn't be in this love situation. Well, she might. Because if she _did_ have feelings for Aang before he told her the truth, wouldn't she be in this same situation? But now, she didn't lie in bed every night thinking whether Aang felt the same way or not. But he did…and it was a feeling she might have to get used to. It wasn't a feeling she was used to feeling.

Whatever that meant; Katara was talking crazy to herself now. She stayed up all night long and was killing herself to lay awake to think about Aang. Couldn't she just dream about him and at the same time get a good night's sleep? Yes, she could. But she couldn't fall asleep thinking Aang was in danger.

Somehow, Katara woke up in the morning, with the sun shining bright. She was confused; she didn't remember going to sleep last night.

"Hey, Katara, are we off to the Fire Nation?" Toph asked her as soon as she sat up. Katara looked dazed; she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, we're going to get Aang. We're going to get him today, too." Everybody got ready to leave, and got comfortable. Momo, having human-like qualities, said, "Yip, yip," and Appa took off. Katara dozed to sleep during the ride.

_I hope Aang is okay…I have to see him…I'm going to get him back…we're going to defeat the Fire Nation…I know we can. I think._


	5. Chapter Five

**Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! After I complete the series, I'm going to rename the chapters. I'd like to name this chapter, "A simple love with a complex touch." R&R! Highly appreciated…**

**Oh, right, I forgot to answer the question, how did Azula and Aang just disappear? Well, I meant to make it sound like that power she has with the lightning…**

It was only mid-afternoon when Sokka woke Katara up. He nudged her lightly and said, "Katara? We're getting close to the fire nation."

She opened her eyes slowly, and felt a bit more refreshed. But she'd have to feel much more refreshed in order to save Aang from Azula and her crew. Appa landed slowly on a private island only hundreds of yards away from the fire nation. _Just a little closer to Aang,_ Katara thought.

"Okay, is everybody rested up? Do we have all the supplies we need, including weapons? Is everybody here? Momo, Appa…check…Toph…where's Toph?" Sokka started, and then Toph popped her head out from the bushes. She gave him a look that said, _Excuse me,_ and then Sokka said, "Right…there's Toph. OK, so everybody's here."

_What is he talking about…_Katara thought nastily, _not everybody's here…_

Sokka went to gather some food for Appa and for the gaang. While he was gone, Katara looked up at the sun; unfortunately, fire nation was strongest when the sun was out. She figured they'd have to get Aang back at night.

When Sokka came back with an armful of foods, Katara said, "I was thinking, we should attack–I mean, get Aang back at nighttime. It's when fire nation's at their weakest."

Toph jumped down from a tree she was in. "Does it matter?" she asked, "You've got me, I can kick butt night or daytime."

"Well…we're all going to kick butt at nighttime," Katara said sternly.

Sokka just shrugged. "Whatever, it works for me. We should all rest up today, and get some water and food together."

"Wait." Toph flattened her feet to the ground and then moved off into the water slowly, and moved her head towards Sokka and Katara. "I can feel a vibration on the waterbed. The only thing I can think of is a very bad crab fight, or a ship's anchor."

Katara feared this most; had the fire nation seen Appa from their land already? Has it even been an hour?

"It's fire nation," Sokka said without doubt. "Great, what are we going to do? We're all going to die. Isn't this perfect? I've always wanted to die on an island by the fire nation."

Everybody was silent for a minute or so. Toph still had her feet tucked in at the waterbed, and Sokka still stood there looking out to the horizon trying to see something. Katara could feel her heart beating more and more; Momo and Appa could sense that everybody was worried, so they had scared looks spread across their faces.

"It's not an anchor," Toph finally said after the silence. "It's going up and down, slamming on the ocean floor over and over; as far as I know, anchors are too heavy to do that repeatedly."

Katara let go a sigh of relief, and Sokka dropped to the floor, shoveling as much food as he could into his mouth; Katara didn't know why, but then again, she almost knew nothing about the mysterious brother.

When everybody did everything to reach their happiness, the sun began to set. Katara breathed in the beautiful air; soon, she'd be breathing in the air she was born to. A sweet, crisp, cool wind touched her face as she closed her eyes, letting it all in. It made her think of her mother. The way her mother told her that she'd be there the next morning. And one day, she wasn't. And that responsibility belonged to the fire nation.

Katara marched to get some weapons from Sokka's bag. "We leave in half hour," she instructed, in a stern, angry way.

Toph and Sokka exchanged glances that read confusion with Katara's sudden emotions.

Sokka brought everything he needed; Toph rested up her feet; Katara became much angrier. No way was the fire nation going to take her mother _and_ a boy who meant everything to her. No, she wasn't going to let that happen. Not again.


	6. Chapter Six

**OK, thanks for the new reviews since last time I updated D Well, here's the sixth chapter. You'll be expecting some action (such as kicking Azula's – uhm, butt) in sixth, and seventh, possibly eighth. Oh, and the _italics_ is a flashback or memory…oh my god, this is a LONG chapter!! I owe you all a prize if you could sit through this and read it all!**

"_Oh, my," GranGran said, as she stroked Katara's hair. "Tomorrow is your seventh birthday. You're growing up so fast."_

_Katara's mother walked into their smug home, and took Katara into her lap. "Are you ticklish, my Katara?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sokka. "Are you okay?" he asked, "You're going to need to focus a lot more if we're leaving soon."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, just daydreaming." Katara shook it off, and then realized it was now nighttime. The moon was rising, but Sokka pretended to pay no attention to it. He smiled, and said, "We ready?"

Everybody nodded and Appa took off toward the island. They had no idea how they were going to just land there, but they guessed that Appa (and Momo) better leave quickly before he got hurt again.

They all drew in a deep breath when they set foot on the fire nation's land. Toph decided to make sure that nobody spotted them yet.

"Nobody knows we're here," Toph whispered, "or, if they do, they're not taking any action."

Slowly, Sokka brought out his boomerang, and Katara touched her necklace.

"_My Katara, I want you to have this," her mother said, with a necklace in hand. "Keep it for as long as you live. I love you."_

She shook her head and became angrier; Katara walked faster than Sokka and Toph.

"Slow down!" Sokka whispered, furiously. But she didn't listen; she was going to find Aang.

She began running in the middle of the city. All the lights were out except for the kingdom, in the middle of the land. Lights were lit with fire, and there were no guards outside. Katara didn't have any control over herself, she ran up the steps to the door, but then stopped herself. She looked through the windows, and saw Azula there.

Katara went to find an open window. Azula might be talking about where Aang was.

But she didn't make it to finding an open window, because two, heavily and muscular guards took Katara by her arms fiercely that made her scream with pain.

They brought her inside the kingdom and right down the long red carpet, and up to Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee.

The guards threw her to the floor as Katara closed her eyes; she was prepared for the worst.

Azula didn't do anything though, at first, at least. She stood there, tapping her foot, shamefully, with her arms folded.

"So," Azula said, "we've got a water peasant visiting us?" She circled Katara, who was still lying on the floor, with eyes shut tightly, breathing heavily. "I'd hate to have to tell her the news about the Avatar."

Katara's eyes opened fast, and she eased herself to stand up, slowly.

"Mai, why don't you tell her?" Azula said, mockingly.

Katara didn't do anything but stand there, ready to blow up.

Mai looked nervous and glanced towards Ty Lee. She shrugged and answered, "Ty Lee can tell her better,"

Ty Lee sighed. "Is your brother here?" she asked, in a bored tone.

Katara ignored Ty Lee's question, and went face-to-face with Azula. "Where's Aang?" she asked, with a threatening tone.

Azula backed away, easily, and said coolly, "If I don't tell you, what are you going to do? Splash me with your water?"

Katara started to water bend: she aimed frozen water (known as ice) at Mai, as she got pushed fiercely against the wall. Mai groaned with pain.

Facing Azula again, Katara smiled, "You can add a little more pain to that 'splash'. Tell me where Aang is. You're going to regret it if you don't."

Azula threw her head back and laughed. "I'll never tell you," she said, "Face it, water peasant; you're never going to find him."

With that, Katara once again lost control. She threw (with her water bending) Azula into the fire–or close to it, as far as she knew–and faced Ty Lee. "Do you want to tell me where Aang is?"

"Not really…" Ty Lee started, then glancing at Katara's clenching fist. "But…if you want to know, he's in the back of the palace in one of the cells!"

Katara had no idea how to get there. She started by going up the steps to the throne, and only saw a body laying there. She went past the curtains behind the throne and came to a long hallway with a lot of doors, all securely locked.

She walked up and down the halls, looking through each window, trying to see if Aang was in one of them.

When Katara was about to give up, she heard knocking on one of the doors that held the prisoner inside the cell. Immediately, she went to the knocking door, and looked inside through the small window.

Her heart felt warmer, and her thoughts were more cleared up. A smile spread across her face as warm tears stung behind her eyes. She squished her forehead to the window, thrilled to see Aang inside.

She tried to open the door, and tried to find a key. But nothing could open it; Aang would be locked in there for a long time if she didn't get the keys.

_Toph!_ Katara thought. But how could she go find Toph? She was probably fighting some guards now. Katara sighed.

"Aang? Could you hear me?" she asked, a little loudly for him to hear.

Aang mouthed 'yes', but Katara could barely hear him. She had to go find Toph to knock down the door. Katara felt flustered, and blew a kiss for Aang and went down the long hallway, and somehow ended up outside.

"KATARA!"

She turned around to see Toph fighting against somebody, with Sokka on the ground, not moving at all.

How could she rescue Aang and her brother?


	7. Chapter Seven

**WO0O0o00o0o0. OK, I didn't plan on adding any more chapters until today, but since I already added sixth (which was a complete accident), I figured I could add seven. So, viola, here ya go.**

"What happened?" Katara asked, fighting against tears. "Toph, who did this?"

After Toph had taken out all the guards, she paused, feeling the bodies in pain shiver that lay before her.

"It's Azula…didn't you see her inside?"

"No…I thought I – uh, hurt her," Katara said. Usually, she'd hate to have to kill somebody. But now, she wished more than ever, that she _had_ killed her.

"Well, you didn't hurt her enough," Toph replied. "She just came out here and knocked Sokka out with her fancy lightning…I don't know, I was fighting these guys," she gestured around her to the guards.

"You…heard him?" Katara asked.

"What do you mean? Heard him scream? Well, duh, his voice is kind of difficult to ignore." Toph rolled her eyes. Then she stopped herself, and paused. "Oh, I mean, I'm sure he's okay, Azula hasn't done that bad of damage that I know of."

Katara was silent and whispered, "Yes, she has…"

She went to Sokka, who was lying there, with his eyes closed. Katara leaned over and covered her face as she sobbed silently.

Toph patted her back, and said, "Where's Aang? I'll help him out."

When Katara didn't answer, Toph went inside, to the same hallway Katara found Aang in. She walked up and down the hall, and finally stopped to try to feel movement. She knocked every lock off of its door, and every door off of its hinges.

She heard foot steps coming out of the cells, and finally, a happy scream of "Toph!"

She turned to face the voice of Aang, and smiled. Then she frowned. "Don't get too smiley," Toph warned, "Katara's outside."

Aang didn't understand why he shouldn't be happy to see her, and talk to her.

But it changed his opinion when he came outside to see her crying over a Sokka that may not survive.

Aang put his arm around her, and said, "Don't worry, Katara, the fire nation will be sorry that they ever messed with him–and us."

Katara looked up, and wiped her tears away. She replied with an uneasy voice, "They'll be sorry, and I'll make sure of it…we both will."

**I don't usually do an A/N at the end, but I felt like saying that there definitely will be action in the eighth chapter, and it wasn't such a cliff-hanger.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hehe! Yes, I am an evil person. Uh, you didn't read that. So, here's the eighth…enjoy!**

**(By the way, you guys really inspire me when you comment saying 'Amazing', 'thrilling', etc. Thanks a LOT!)**

Toph came outside and whispered fiercely, "Someone's coming!"

Aang took immediate action, taking Sokka to the same place where Appa had landed. Katara didn't follow though, and neither did Toph.

Katara was going to make the fire nation repay for the nasty damage they'd done for a century, and now, they've taken her mother, and her brother. Even though she didn't show it much, she loved Sokka dearly.

She'd never forget how much she'd hurt Jet such a long time ago. And only most of it was because they had hurt Sokka! And then again, thinking of the past, when fire nation came and wiped people out in her village.

Azula appeared in front of Katara. First, she looked frightened that there were the both of them, ready to fight. Then she smiled: a smile that told Katara for them to back off.

But she didn't. Suddenly, the sun began to rise.

_No!_ Katara thought, angrily. _I have to fight her!_

Katara panicked. Then, as if on cue, Aang flew down with Appa, and he demanded, "Get on! Get on!"

Toph and Katara got on Appa's saddle, and Aang said, "Yip, yip," and soon, all six of them were soaring in the sky.

Katara went straight to Sokka. Aang came to her and said, "The lightning didn't go anywhere near his heart."

Katara confusingly looked at Aang. "What does that have to do with this? What if he was?"

"Well," Aang said, "if he was shot through the heart, you might as well lose all hope of him surviving. But he's going to be fine, I promise you."

Katara faced him and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she put her head on his shoulder. He held the back of her head supportively.

"He's going to be okay?" she whispered.

"Most likely," Aang replied, pulling Katara away from him so she'd look at him. "We just need to help him out, with medical stuff and all that." Aang kissed her, but then Toph interrupted.

She sat there, her head bent down, on the other side of the saddle. "From the looks of it–well, in my case, from what I can hear–get a room!"

Katara rolled her eyes, and ignored the comment, and asked both of them, "What could help Sokka?"

Aang scanned the sky, as if it were the answer. He hung his head, and sighed, "The only thing I could think of if is we get some bandages and water to wash out the blood."

Katara nodded, but winced when he saw some of his blood going through the shirt.

_He's going to survive,_ Katara thought thankfully.

She realized, that sometimes hope is really all you can have, and most of the time, it will work.

Katara made sure that Toph wasn't paying attention to them. Instead she was curled up in the corner, snoring loudly (how'd they miss that before?).

Aang's head was turned to the attention of Toph's snoring.

"Hey, Aang!" Katara said, playfully.

"Huh?" Aang turned his head to face her, and just as he did, Katara leaped into his arms, letting her love and attraction get the better of her.

Just as before, Aang protectively put his hand on the back of her head. She kissed him, not anything like before, though…just a little more romantic.

Without noticing, Aang parted but just less than a centimeter from his lips to hers, he breathed, "I love you."

**OOHH!!! What will she say??! Well, I dunno, I guess it's obvious. Or is it? Well anyways, there's gonna be more in the ninth chapter, I promise. Oh, and how could I let SOKKA DIE!?!? HE'S MY ONE TRUE LOVE, GODDAMNIT!!!! **

**Sorry. Anyways, yeah, comment/review/whatever please!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**I'm so sorry I took so long…I've had writer's block…**

Katara was taken aback. Just as she was about to respond, Appa suddenly dropped a couple of feet in the air that made Katara gasp and Toph wake up with worry.

"Was that just me, or did I feel a gust of wind just lift me up?" Toph asked.

"No, Appa just–" Katara started, but then he dropped a couple more feet and roared. Where was Appa going anyways? Wasn't he supposed to stop at the small island?

"Appa's hurt!" Aang shouted, taking charge. He looked over his saddle, and would see the fire benders trying to throw fire cannons at them. The Fire Nation had taken over their island.

Aang went in front and took the reins and said, "Yip, yip!" in a hurried emotion. Appa went, all right, but he dove _right_ into the water.

Katara got scared and held onto Sokka, while Toph tried to earth bend from the air before they hit the water. But, it was no use.

All six of them hit the body of the water in less than a second, and nobody even tried to think.

But Aang had been caught in this situation before, fortunately, so he put an air bubble all around them. Toph gasped for air and didn't know what was going on.

Katara's eyes leapt open, and a wide smile spread across her face. Sokka was awake!

Soon, then all of them were at the surface of the water, sitting on Appa who was soaking wet. He roared out of fury from the fire that had hit him and how he landed in the water.

"Sokka!" Katara cried, hugging him tightly. "Quick, get me some bandages and water…" She paused. "Well, maybe just the bandages."

Appa flown a little longer and to another small piece of land. Aang had wrapped his orange belt around Sokka's wound.

Toph decided to stay with Sokka:

"You know, you guys, I don't trust twinkle toes number two alone over here."

"What're you saying?" Sokka asked, narrowing his eyes towards Toph.

"I'd better keep an eye on you," Toph replied.

"Like…baby-sit me? I'm older than you!"

Aang shook his head, and laughed and went out to explore the land.

Suddenly, Katara remembered something like a bolt of lightning had hit her. "I'll go with you," Katara called after him, as she followed.

Aang walked fast and looked around him. Katara tried to keep up the pace and then finally lost her patience after the silence.

She was going to lose it. What was she supposed to do with Aang being shy and Katara being quiet? Well, there was one thing she could do to get Aang's attention.

"I love you, too!"

The words stayed in both of their heads and neither of them talked for a few moments. Katara could hear her heart beating, and couldn't swallow down the nervousness in her throat.

Aang broke the ice: he looked up at her and smiled and said, "Good. I was getting a little scared there."

He took her hand and sat down, leaning against the tree trunk. Katara sat across from him.

She didn't know how it happened, but they ended up kissing again. He wrapped his arms around her waist; she linked her arms around his neck. The fantasy they've been dreaming about for years finally came true. And they didn't think anything could go wrong until they heard a voice that belonged to Sokka behind them…


	10. Chapter Ten

**Thanks for not getting all mad with me since I didn't add the ninth chapter till like a million years later. Ha, thank you for correcting me, if any information is wrong, feel free to tell me. Well, here's tenth, I'm back on track **

"What's going on?" was the first thing that came out of Sokka's mouth. He winced in pain as he leaned onto a tree.

Immediately, the two lovers broke apart, and then with looked at Sokka. His eyes were big with worry, but his expression showed anger.

"Um, there's something I guess we should tell you," Katara said, her voice quivering. She stood up with her knees locking, and she gripped Aang's hand. They both rose to Sokka's height, and Katara glanced at Aang for help.

"Yeah, there is!" Sokka replied. "What is this? This…this little love thing? How long have you guys been going behind my back about this?"

Katara knew she should handle this with her brother, so when Aang was going to speak, she just put her hand up as if to say 'stop'. She let go of his hand.

"Sokka…you don't need to know _everything_ about me," Katara impatiently replied.

"Well, I know that, Katara! But I'd like to know if you're–kissing the Avatar!"

"You sound like Zuko," she muttered.

"So what? We're not talking about him. Once again, I'll ask, how long have you two been going behind my back about this?" Sokka folded his arms as he looked fiercely at Katara; her eyes were full with fear.

"Just a little while…" she murmured.

"How long?"

"The day before Aang disappeared." Katara replied, looking at the ground.

"That was only a week or so ago. How could you end up lip-locking after you just, well, both of you…how could I say this? Both of you told each other's feelings." Sokka argued.

"Well, don't start talking, mister! You were all over Yue after a few days!" Katara screamed without control. She let herself cool off, and then suddenly regretted talking about Yue to Sokka like that.

Sokka stood up and walked back towards Appa. When he was out of sight, Aang sighed of relief. "He's mad, how're we going to face him?"

Katara answered quickly. "He should cool off a bit, and then we'll just go to Appa and act natural. We should surprise him by getting some food together."

Aang nodded. They went out and looked for just a small part of meat, and the rest was some vegetables. An hour or so later, Aang and Katara arrived at Appa where there was a small fire as the sun was setting. Toph and Sokka were sitting by the fire together, and Katara cleared her throat as Sokka looked up. He ignored their presence, and looked back at the fire.

"Sokka," Katara said, "we brought some food along for some dinner."

Sokka sighed and looked up at Aang and Katara, examining them both. "Thanks."

They sat around the fire and ate a little, until Sokka started a conversation. "Katara, uh, Toph and I were talking, and she was telling me that I should accept who you have feelings for. I mean, I didn't see you freaking out when I kissed Yue or Suki or anything." Sokka paused. "So…I'm sorry." He sounded defeated.

"It's okay," Aang said, before Katara could respond. "I guess we should have told you instead of hiding it."

"I'm sorry for the comment about Yue," Katara spoke up.

Sokka nodded. "Yeah…well, anyways, you guys don't have to hide from me anymore…I realized I've been a drag with always bothering you this entire trip. But hey, Aang–" Sokka smiled and playfully punched Aang's arm, "I knew you liked her all along." He whispered to Katara loud enough so everybody could hear, "He was just afraid to admit it."

Aang must have felt comfortable, because he had the courage to kiss Katara on the cheek.

**L0L. I love the make-out scenes too, it's just that if I write too many, people will think they're OOC (out of character). Thanks for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**This one's pretty boring, but it's like a take-off for the suspense in the twelfth chapter. Oh, and thanks for the reviews, highly appreciated. Here's the_ eleventh_ chapter!**

The next morning, Appa woke them all by stretching and yawning continuously.

Katara was already half-awake when Sokka grunted loudly and hissed at Appa, "Quit it, we're trying to sleep!"

She looked where Aang was. They purposely sat on the opposite sides of the saddle so Sokka would be comfortable. Toph had her bottom sticking up in the air and was snoring loudly. Katara giggled. Her friend really was a strange girl.

Katara got up off of Appa and pet his head. In reply he yawned loudly again.

Aang was already awake but he was looking at the sky. The clouds were making shapes, and he could have sworn that he kept seeing hearts or maybe him and her…no, he was just seeing things.

"Hey, Aang?" Katara called. "You awake?"

He sat up and looked over the saddle to see Katara standing there on the ground looking up.

"Yup. Are you getting breakfast? 'Cause I'm starving."

"Well, what's there to eat? Don't you think we should sleep all day long, and then maybe we can go back the fire nation and fight?"

Aang hopped off of Appa's saddle and stood facing her.

"Are you crazy?" he asked in disbelief. "We almost got killed last time!"

"We almost got killed all the other times, too, Aang." Katara argued. "I'm not going to let fire nation get away with almost killing my brother, too." She folded her arms. "We should fight tonight."

"No," Aang answered sternly. "We're not going to fight, it's way too dangerous. You may die this time and we won't be there to do anything about it."

"So, you wouldn't have my back if I were to fight them…" Katara asked, not believing it.

"Katara, I would…listen, let's just not think about them, okay? Let's rest and get used to the quiet and peace then we can go fight and kick their butts." Aang put out his hand for Katara to take. She took it and Aang put his hand over hers. "Promise me you won't go and fight, at least not tonight, not alone."

Katara looked up at the sky and then looked into Aang's eyes. "I won't go tonight."

Katara hugged him lightly. When they let go, he took Katara into his arms against Appa's fuzzy fur.

"Besides, I'd never want to lose you." He squeezed her shoulders and she giggled again.

The two of them went to look for some breakfast. They only found some leaves that if you bit into it, sweet juice came out of it. So they made a basket of those leaves, and a couple of fruits they found hanging off a tree.

Sokka was still sleeping when they came back and Toph was arguing with Momo.

"Look, you little fur ball…" Toph stopped and faced Aang and Katara. She must have felt them coming. "I mean, Momo! My pride, my joy…" Toph laughed nervously.

"Is Toph being mean to you?" Aang took Momo and pet him, talking with a baby voice. "Poor, poor Momo."

Katara laughed and lay out the food they gathered. Sokka appeared next to the basket of food in less than a second. "I was _waiting_ for this delicious smell!"

Nobody spoke much as they ate. It was a quiet and cool morning, and it was a drowsy day.

Katara was of course thinking about getting back at the Fire Nation. _Aang didn't say anything about going tomorrow night_, she thought. _Maybe I can get Toph to team up with me_.

She didn't mention this to Toph that night though. Or the next day. Nobody brought up the subject about going back the fire nation, so the next night when Aang was sound asleep, his hand holding hers, Sokka drooling in his sleep, and Toph was snoring, she stood up and carefully slid her hand out of Aang's.

How was she going to get there? What was she thinking? Suddenly, something popped into her head. Couldn't she get Appa to fly her there?

Yes, but that would wake everybody up. Maybe if she could just move them to the ground, she and Appa could go…maybe.

Katara had no idea she was about to do something she'd regret for a long time…


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Ha, as I said, the last chapter was _boring_. Anyways, here's some stuff in the twelfth. Oh gosh, the chapters are getting so high in numbers, it's hard to count! Lollll. **

She was going to leave them. She was going to leave an amazing boy, a good friend, and her protective and lovable brother.

Katara had helped herself water-bend through water before, right? Yes, but she needed Aang's help too.

It didn't matter. She was going to get back at the Fire Nation for taking away her mother, and especially Azula for almost killing her brother. Her life, Aang's, Toph's, Sokka's and even her father's lives were all at risk all the time.

Her world wasn't safe anymore. Nobody was safe, and the Earth Kingdom had fallen. Ba Sing Se was supposed to be the safest place on earth. What was happening? Was she going to fight the nation that had wiped out and killed so many others _by herself_?

She wasn't so wide-awake though. She wanted to go to sleep and wake up in the morning with everybody there, and do her morning routine: get some breakfast.

But if Katara kept putting this off, when would she ever get around to it? Did she really want to beat Azula? Yes, she did. But she knew that she couldn't do it alone. Who could help her?

Zuko? No, no…no way would she let him near her again! He'd tried to kill Aang numerous times. And she didn't need his help, or Iroh's, because the Gaang had hurt dozens of fire nation soldiers before.

Wasn't this different, though? And how is it? Because…she was fighting against Azula, who was much more experienced with bending than Zuko was…and Katara had to admit he was pretty good with his fire bending.

Katara knew that she needed help with actually even putting a scratch on Azula…so who _could_ help her?

Well, the keyword was 'help', not actually 'do the job' for her. So her only choices left were Zuko and Iroh.


End file.
